Greed's Memories
by Jan-Jan-chan
Summary: These are the accounts of Greed's life before he was turned into a homunculus by Dante to when he died as a homunculus in the anime. My interpretation of his past from the anime, not the manga. Enjoy damn I just realized this sounds like a Law & Order op
1. Part 1: Memories

This is my first fanfic ever! So be kind. This is based on the life of Greed, before he was turned into a homunculus. This is just my interpretation and not really what his life was like before. Greed and all other FMA characters belong to Arakawa Hiromu. Elizabeth and the story belongs to me. Enjoy, and the second part will be up as soon as possible.

Part 1: Memories

My parents had recently died, old age I suppose. They were buried in the courtyard of the estate that the Riviera family had lived in for generations. My parents had never made life easy for me, forcing me to take up alchemy, studies, and piano lessons. "It builds character" they said, and then went on the whole "one day you'll thank us speech". Even after death they decided to make my life just that much harder for me.

Before they died, they had had another child. A girl. Elizabeth. She was too young to remember our parents so she always looked up to me to be her role model. This was unfortunate for her since I'm not the greatest role model to choose from. Go figure. I never wanted to be burdened with a wife and a family, and having a kid sister to look after is just as bad. Don't get me wrong, I love my little sis, but I just want to live my life as I see fit.

All the things my parents forced on me weren't all bad. Well, piano lessons were extremely boring, and I didn't like studying one bit, but I enjoyed alchemy. To be able to create things through alchemy made me feel like, magic almost. My alchemy teacher was a kind man who taught me many great things. The one and only thing he forbade me from doing was practicing human transmutation. When my parents died, he was deathly afraid that I would use it on them.

"Relax Hoehiem," I would tell him. "I don't plan on raising the dead."

He didn't believe me though and kept a sharp eye on me for a while, which was okay since he'd help me look after Elizabeth. He acted so old for his age. That was the amazing thing about my teacher; he never seemed to age…

* * *

"Brother! Catch me!" 

"Aw, come on, I'm tired of this game."

"But brother! I really want to play. Please." She grabbed onto the hem of my shirt and looked up at me with those big green puppy eyes that reflected my own. Damn it.

"Well … just for a little bi — "

"Yeah!"

She ran off down the road giggling to herself. How can someone so innocent be so tricky!

We played like this every afternoon. In the mornings we would eat breakfast and then I would teach her a little bit about history and science … well Hoenhiem would teach her. Then we would break for "brunch", my god what a useless thing, but teacher always insisted. We would head into town together, the three of us, and buy whatever needed buying, sometimes a dress or two to make Elizabeth happy. We usually ate there and then came home for alchemy lessons. I taught Elizabeth basic alchemy and Hoenhiem would evaluate how much I knew. That was my favourite time of the day. Then was the dreaded afternoon "play-time". Great. We'd then stop for "afternoon tea" another favourite of teacher's. After that was the eternal struggle to get Elizabeth to go to bed quietly and without a fuss. Then when the living nightmare is finally asleep, I can get some time to myself just to think or read … or go into town, wink wink nudge nudge say no more say no more. Hehehe.

As much as I enjoyed Hoenhiem's company, I had to admit he was an odd guy. He would talk about things that happened a century ago as if he was there. I know he's old, but he's not **that** old. Actually, I never asked his age, mother said it was rude. Though I think she was talking about asking a woman's age. Ah well, no point in dwelling in the past.

In some conversations I had with Hoenhiem, the name "Dante" would pop up every so often. Apparently they were in love, but didn't see much of each other. Odd kind of relationship they have if you ask me.

* * *

"Stop squirming already, it's time for bed! H-hold still!" I screeched. As if that would calm her down. Seeing me getting aggravated meant that her plan was working. It was like this every night. She'd put up a fuss about going to sleep. "Read me a story!" "Five more minutes brother!" "I'm not sleepy yet! 'yawn'" "I'm hungry!" You'll get nightmares I say "No I won't" and then the next morning … "AH! I had a scary dream!" … 'sigh' 

"Now hold still and let me put your night gown on … huh?" I looked down and saw that the night gown was empty. I whipped my head around and saw my darling little sister running out the door in her underwear. "…crap."

'This is a new trick' I thought to myself. I looked up and down the house but couldn't see any sign of Elizabeth. 'Did she go outside!' I rushed down the hall to find the front door open.

"Shit, Elizabeth!" I ran outside and looked all around me, but she wasn't there.

"Are you looking for this?" a familiar voice asked.

I turned around and found Hoenhiem holding a giggling Elizabeth. Laughing! Can you believe her? I was worried sick! I thought something had happened to her.

"Thanks Hoenhiem." I said to my teacher warmly, and then I turned to the menace. "You, come here, now." I said firmly. We joked around and had fun most of the time, but she knew when I used that tone of voice I was deadly serious.

"Sorry brother, I was only playing…" She said trailing off.

"Playing? And what if Hoenhiem wasn't here? What if someone else grabbed you instead, you could have gotten hurt, you could have been kill -- oh, forget it, just come inside." I said turning around and heading in. I stopped in my tracks when I realized that Elizabeth wasn't following. "What are you doing? I thought I told you to, huh?"

Elizabeth hadn't moved from the spot I had yelled at her, and I noticed that her shoulders were shuddering. She was crying. I didn't think I had been that harsh to her.

I bent down and picked her up and cradled her in my arms. It was weird; all of a sudden I wasn't acting like her brother but like her parent. "Come on, let's go to bed. We're all a little tired. Good night Hoenhiem." except he wasn't there anymore. I didn't really pay much notice then, but subconsciously I wondered what he was doing here in the first place.

I brought her back up to her room, got her dressed properly and then laid her down gently. She had stopped crying but was now hiccupping a lot. I felt really bad now. I didn't know what to say so I just got up and started to leave.

"Brother?" I turned around and saw Elizabeth was sitting up and looking straight at me, new tears forming in her eyes. "Are you still angry with me? I'm sorry."

I started laughing softly. She cocked her head to the side. "Of course I'm not mad, I was just worried … I don't know what I'd do without my little sis." I went and sat down on the edge of her bed and patted her on the head. She smiled up at me. "Hey, do you know what?"

She giggled. We said this to each other all the time. I knew it would make her feel better. "What?"

"I'm crazy for you."

"I'm crazy for you too brother." I kissed her on her cheek and stayed with her until she fell asleep. I really don't know what I'd do without her.

* * *

A month later I was sitting at a table in the library reading a new book about alchemy. Hoenhiem had taken Elizabeth out to the village so all was peaceful … until there was a knock at the door. They always seem to come at the worst times. When you're reading a book, or taking a bath. Who ever it was knocked again. "Alright, alright, I'm coming! Geez!" I reached the front door and swung it open. "What!" 

It was a man from the village that I recognized, we knew each other well. He was out of breath and looked really panicked about something. "Daniel! Come quickly, it's Elizabeth! She's hurt badly!"

* * *

Well? Did you like it? Please R&R especially review. Like I said this is my first fanfic ever so input is very much welcomed. 


	2. Part 2: Loss

Part 2: Loss

I don't remember ever running so fast in my life. I was in pain from straining my legs so much from running, but I didn't notice. I felt numb. 'How could this be happening, this must be a dream. Just a bad dream.' I knew, deep down, that it wasn't though.

The young man from the village had told me that incident happened where the village met the forest. From there it wasn't that hard to find. A large crowd had gathered around the area.

"Get out of my way!" I said shoving people aside. The parted sympathetically when they saw who it was pushing them.

What I saw next will forever be etched into my mind till the day I die. Hoenhiem was there holding Elizabeth in his arms rocking her back and forth, trying to comfort her. Elizabeth's bright pink dress was splattered with blood. Her blood. Not far from where they were was a still figure. Some sort of animal. Hoenhiem looked up at me as I approached him with a sad look on his face.

"I'm sorry." He said quietly. "A wolf just jumped out at her. I think the beast had rabies and went insane with pain. I … don't know what to say, I feel to blame for what happened … Daniel?"

I said nothing. What was there to say? I slowly bent down to be next to Elizabeth. Her face was so pale from blood loss. I picked her up gingerly from Hoenhiem and held her close to me. I didn't care that I was getting blood on my shirt. To my surprise, she started to stir.

"Elizabeth?" I said hopefully. She looked up at me and smiled sweetly.

"Brother you're here, I'm glad." She said softly. She was struggling so much just talk. I knew she didn't have much longer to live, but I didn't want to _accept _it. "Do you know what?"

I started to choke back tears, I knew what was coming. "What?"

She flinched and coughed up a bit of blood. She didn't go though; she wouldn't go until she said what she wanted to say. She's so strong for her age, my little sis.

"…I-I'm crazy, for you…" She looked up at me and smiled again. I couldn't hold the tears back anymore and they were streaming down my face.

"I'm crazy for you too Elizabeth … Elizabeth?" her eyes dulled and glazed over and her head fell to her side. "Elizabeth! No, don't go, not yet … please. You can't die." I pulled her close to me and started to sob.

Hoenhiem stood up and put a hand on my shoulder. "I'm sorry, she's gone. I should have been taking better care of her…"

I didn't hear a word he said. So many things were rushing through my mind. "If only I had been there, if only I had come I could have saved her! I …" I paused, my mind clearing of the grief at the mere thought of it. "I can still save her. I can bring her back. I --"

"NO!" Hoenhiem shouted. "You told me before, didn't you! That you wouldn't do human transmutation. You didn't on parents, why now!"

"…because they died of old age, it was there time." Fresh tears started pouring out of my eyes. "Elizabeth was just a child, how could it have been her time?...well!" He didn't answer.

The crowd, which I hadn't noticed the whole time, started murmuring and gossiping about the incident. They slowly started thinning out. They would be sad for a while, but life would go on for them and eventually forget about it. There would be no forgetting for me though, and life wouldn't go on.

* * *

I came to visit Elizabeth's grave often. Ever since she died, I hadn't seen Hoenhiem at all. He was probably feeling guilty for what happened. I was a wreck. I had bags under my eyes from lack of sleep. I had been researching constantly methods of human transmutation. Apparently Hoenhiem had been looking into it as well as I found some notes and equations on it. Damned hypocrite. I sat down in front of her grave and started crying softly. Every time I saw her grave, the tears would just come rushing back again. I almost completely broke down when I felt a hand on my shoulder. 

I wiped my eyes and turned my head around. There was a women standing there who I didn't recognize.

"You poor man. I have heard about your loss. She was precious to you was she not?" the woman crouched down beside me and wiped a stray tear from my cheek. Despite her kind gesture, her words stung me.

"Who are you? What do you want and how do you know me?"

"We have never met but I've heard a lot about you. You are an alchemist are you not? Hoenhiem's disciple? He told me about you, as to what I want, I only came to comfort you in your time of need. Is that so bad?" she said in a sweet voice. I wasn't sure, but I thought I detected a hint of sarcasm there too.

"And your name?"

"My name? My name is Dante." She looked down on me and flashed a smile.

* * *

End of the second one. Hope you liked it okay. Remember to R&R. 


	3. Part 3: Deception

Part 3: Deception

"There's another way other than human transmutation?"

"Yes."

Dante had been coming over frequently ever since that day. She had been teaching me things that Hoenhiem never even mentioned to me. She could transmutate objects without a transmutation array too. Now she says I can bring back Elizabeth without using forbidden alchemy.

We had sat down to talk at a small table in the library with books piled high on alchemy that she had brought over. I had to admit, she was beautiful. She had long raven hair that curled around her face and down her back and pale skin and dark violet eyes that contrasted oddly with her fair complexion, but it didn't take away from her beauty. The thing I like most about her was her scent, she always had a strong perfume on that lingered in the house long after she left. It made the house feel more complete. With just me living here, and considering how big of a house it is, everything seemed so empty. And everything reminded me of Elizabeth.

I brought in a cup of tea for her and she took a long drink from it, obviously contemplating whether or not she should divulged the secret. She took in a breath to speak and I felt a wave of hope rush over me.

"…Have you ever heard of the 'Philosopher's Stone'?" with that I felt the hope vanish from me like the wave was pulling back.

"Don't tease me like that, there's no such thing as the philosopher's stone! It's a myth!"

"Hmm? A myth you say? No, it is real, and I have seen its power. With it, you could resurrect your sister."

I still didn't believe her, but if there was any chance at all… "If you've seen it, then you must still have. Well? Where is it?"

She took another long swig from her cup. "Unfortunately, all of that stone's power has been used up. I can teach you how to make a new one though." She looked up at me from her glass and gave me a smile.

"Well then, teach me!" I said slamming my fist on the table. She started to laugh quietly to herself.

"You're so impatient, young one." She said in a sly voice. She leaned over the table and brushed a loose strand of hair from my face. Then flashed that smiled of hers that boarded between being seductive and wicked.

Her face got closer to mine until we were eye to eye, the scent of her perfume growing stronger. She brushed her fingers over my lips and then as suddenly as she came onto me, she pulled back.

"You'll need certain ingredients to make it. Some of them can be found in your village, others … will be a bit more, _tricky_ to get your hands on."

I blinked, not exactly sure if what happened actually happened. I thought she was in love with Hoenhiem. As enticing as she was, I couldn't betray my teacher … could I?

"We'll work our way up to the philosopher's stone by practicing on smaller things with the same method. Go down to your village market and pick up the following items." She scrawled down a list that looked more like a shopping list than things I could use to make the 'Philosopher's Stone'. I complied with her though.

I gathered some money, put on my sunglasses, and headed down to the market. I took my time. I had a lot of things to think about.

* * *

After many practice sections, I was getting used to the transmutation method new to me. I wished that I could have showed Hoenhiem my progress but I hadn't seen him for a few months now, and I had no idea where he lived. So for those months it was just me and Dante. She helped to fill the emptiness in my life and gave me hope that my little sis would come back. It wasn't until I lost her that I realized just how much she meant to me. Too little, too late I suppose… 

It was confirmed that the wolf had caused her death but I never found out whether it had rabies of not. They took the beasts body into check on it but it mysteriously vanished afterwards.

Ever since that day I had kept a round, golden locket around my neck with a picture of us together. The locket itself was dangling on a long gold chain. It was my most precious possession, that and my sunglasses.

When I was down in the village, I started hearing rumours about people from prisons escaping or elderly and sickly being taken away to institutes. I didn't pay much mind to them though. After all it didn't concern me.

* * *

Many months after that, Dante said that we were coming close to achieving our goal. I drew the complicated transmutation array on the floor of the library with Dante watching over me like a hawk. Her usually warm violet eyes turned cold in anticipation. I stood back to admire my work and realized something. Dante said she'd bring in the ingredients, but she hadn't brought anything with her. 

"Dante?" I asked giving her a quizzical look. "Where are the ingredients for the stone?"

She smiled down on me. "They're her, don't you worry. Now, continue like we practiced."

Now it was getting confusing. I thought that in order to have a reaction, the components had to be within the transmutation circle. And what did she mean by 'they're here'? I didn't question her though.

I slowly put my hands down on the edges of the circle and it started glowing red beneath me. But not just beneath me, above me too. I looked up and saw the exact same array on the ceiling. 'What's going on! This isn't part of the plan!'

* * *

"Come on, hurry up you maggots!" Envy was yelling at the mass of people to go within the transmutation circle. All of the sick, elderly and prisoners who had 'escaped' from jail were gathered there. 

Once all of the people were gathered in there, Envy smirked to himself. 'Heh! Like lambs to the slaughter. I can't wait to see Hoenhiem's disciple's face when he finds out about what **really** happened.'


	4. Part 4: Truth

Part 4: Truth

'This wasn't right, I didn't understand! What was happening, why didn't Dante tell me about this!' I started sweating. 'This wasn't right, something didn't **feel** right.'

All of a sudden, I heard screams coming from above me. Screams not just from one person, but from a whole group of people.

"Dante! What have you done?" I screamed at her. She just smiled, this time not disguising it with fake sympathy, it was pure evil. It sent shivers down my spine.

"This is what you wanted wasn't it? To bring your sister back from the dead? Being an alchemist, I thought you of all people would have realized that **everything** in this world is bound to equivalent exchange. In exchange for your sister's life, another's life must be sacrificed."

"But there's more than one person up there!" I screamed. Gusts of wind were tumbling around the room as the alchemic reaction behind me grew stronger.

Dante just shrugged. "The more sacrifices, the more **power** the stone will have."

Above me, I could hear the screams dying out, engulfed by the roar of the howling winds from the reaction. Slowly, the reaction started calming down. I looked behind me and saw a red stone floating down into the middle of the array. It was glowing red and I could feel its presence. The thoughts of the people screaming above left me when I saw it. I could feel guilty later. First, though, I had to bring Elizabeth back.

I started walking towards it when I felt a fist make contact with the back of my head.

"Ha! And who said you could have it once you made it?" said a voice I didn't recognize. I tried to look at him but my head was pounding. All I could make out was that he had a tattoo of some sort on his thigh. Then I saw Dante's feet pass by me.

"Here you go!" said the new voice happily.

"Thank you, Envy." Dante said taking the stone.

I struggled to get to my feet. My head was still throbbing, but I had questions that needed answering.

"Dante! What's this? You said I could bring Elizabeth back with the philosopher's stone."

She just looked at me and smiled again. "I said I'd **teach** you how to make the stone. I said nothing of letting you use it." Then she started laughing.

"We trick fools like you who want power to create it for us. So thanks, Mr. Alchemist." The man said. He was tall and rather slim and wearing an odd outfit. He had wild green hair coming out in all directions that was only kept up by a head band.

"S … so you used Elizabeth's death to get me to make the stone. Was Hoenhiem in on this too! Did he tell you about her death!"

Dante started laughing again. "I had chosen you long before the girl died. We knew that you'd need more incentive to make the stone, so I ordered Envy to kill her."

She said it so simply, devoid of any emotion. Envy didn't even flinch at her words. They destroyed me. My eyes lost focus and I fell to the ground trembling staring up at her in disbelief.

Dante cleared her throat. "Now, Envy. Please go and clean up upstairs and then come back down to take care of Daniel … what!"

I had gotten back up shakily. I felt like I was going to vomit. The Person I had trusted all this time, who promised me I'd be able to bring Elizabeth back, had betrayed me, in the worst way possible. All I could feel was hatred for her and this guy called Envy.

I made a dash for the table before they had a chance to react and grabbed some of the silverware from it. I scratched a transmutation circle into the table and turned them into a long, thin sword.

"Oh dear, I thought hearing the truth about his sister would make him weaker. This is rather inconvenient. Envy."

With that Envy charged forward. I kept on thrusting my sword to hit him, but he was too fast and kept on dodging the impact.

"I'm afraid you won't be able to hit me like." He started laughing and then his body started to mutate. His form became hunched and he went on all fours, grey fur starting to cover his entire body. Next thing I knew, Envy was replaced by a wolf … A wolf.

I took a step back. "Then … it was you who killed Elizabeth." The beast didn't say anything but leaped forward surprising me. I tripped over my feet and fell on my back. Envy took this moment and swiped out at me. I moved just in time and stuck my sword inside of Envy's new form. He gave out a whimper and then backed away and fell to the ground dead.

I sighed and got to my feet, turning to face Dante. "Now it's your turn." But all she did was laugh. I stared at her dumbfounded and then heard movements behind me.

I turned around and saw Envy was getting up, back in his original form. "Now look what you've done, I've died." Then he started snickering.

I dropped my sword from the shock and he took that opportunity to lunge himself at me. We started struggling on the floor throwing punches at one and other. Even though he was thinner then I was his hits were much more powerful than mine were. We got back on our feet and made some distance between us. After waiting for a while, he lost his concentration and looked behind me. I saw a smirk form on his lips.

That's when I made my move and ran towards him. Before I even reached him though, I felt a sharp burning pain in my chest and I fell to the ground again, this time, no hope of getting back up.

I looked down and saw the sword I was using pierced through my chest. Dante, while I wasn't looking, had picked it up and had thrown it at me.

She walked towards me then bent down beside me. She pulled the sword out of me slowly, watching me writhe in pain. "He put up a good fight, normal people wouldn't even have been able to land a strike on you, yet he managed to kill you. What do you think Envy, should I add him to our group?"

"Do whatever you want with him. It would be good to have someone else with us, though I don't like him much."

I didn't understand what they were talking about. How could I be on their side? 1: I hate them. 2: how can I be on their side when I'm dying?

The last thing I heard was the clang of the sword hitting the ground, and then I couldn't hear anything else. The images in front of me were growing fuzzy; the only sure thing I made out was Dante looking down on me. A coy smile on her lips while she was thinking about her plans for me.

The last thing I remember was Dante brushing a loose strand of hair from my face, and then all went black…


	5. Part 5: Rebirth

Part 5: Rebirth

For along time, there was darkness. I could feel all my emotions swirling around me. Hate, jealousy, happiness, sadness, I could feel them surrounding me. But one stood out from them all…

…Greed.

I could feel it taking over me, I wanted it all. Money, women, fame, power, everything this world had to offer. The desire was over whelming. Yet, at the same time, infuriating. I could possess all these things and yet still want more. Nothing could slake my thirst for it ... Something would always be missing. I would never be able to get Elizabeth back … Wait, Elizabeth? Who's Elizabeth? I can't seem to remember anymore. I can't seem to remember anything. Images and faces flash by, but they have no meaning. Eventually they start to fade, as all becomes darkness again, consumed by the greed.

* * *

'Groan' 

"Ah, you are awake."

"…Who are you? … Who am I?" I tried to sit up from the bed I was in but I found it hard to move, I could only manage to sit up a little and look around. It was an elegant room with giant currents draped over the windows, blocking out the sun. The only source of light was a candle lit chandelier that hung from the high ceiling.

"Ah, real bright one we got here Dante." Envy said mockingly.

"Shut up faggot." I said casually.

"What did you just say!" Envy shrieked at the new born homunculus. I could hear snickers coming from someone behind him.

"Envy, please! Calm yourself! You should not have provoked him in the first place…" Dante said trying to calm him down. It wasn't working though. Envy started walking towards me when a very attractive woman with long black hair and a slimming black dress put her hand in front of him.

"Now, now Envy, play nice." She purred. I looked at her and saw that she has the same tattoo that Envy's has, except it was just underneath her collarbone.

Envy growled at her. "Get out of the way Lust! He has it coming!" he screeched making his voice go shrill and girly, and then turned his attention to me.

I just stared at him. "As much fun as it is making this gender confused freak lose his -- or her -- cool, could you answer my questions?"

Dante smirked and sat down in a chair facing me. "My name is Dante. The **man** with the green hair is Envy, the woman is Lust. Before we continue, may I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Do you remember anything? Think hard, it is very important that I know."

I thought, but couldn't really remember anything, only fuzzy images that vanished almost as quickly as they appeared. One stood out though, a little girl with short brown hair with a red ribbon tied around her head, but I couldn't for the life of me remember who she was. After a moment, that image was gone too.

"I remembered a face, but I can't remember who it was. It's gone now though." I was being very honest to her. Why not? Something had obviously happened to me and this 'Dante' was looking after me, along with her oddly named friends.

"Excellent, that is wonderful news."

"What about me? Who am I?"

Dante let out a sigh and then turned to face me again. She was a rather pretty woman. She had short jet black hair cut neatly with a white bow on top and slightly tanned skin. Her eyes stood out most though; deep sparkling purple orbs in her perfectly shaped face. I looked into her eyes and was amazed at how deep they were. As if all of life's answers lied within them. I felt lost in her dark violet orbs until I was snapped back to reality by her clearing her throat.

"You are not human. You were one, but due to certain … circumstances, you are no longer one." She smirked a little at that last sentence. "You can become a human again though, and regain the life that you lost. All you have to do is to help me find the philosopher's stone…" Dante left the sentence hang, letting me think over it.

I rested my chin on hands. Did I want to be human again? To not be human was bad, right? More importantly, I wanted to know exactly who that girl was, who I really am, and what happened to me.

"Alright. I'll help you find this whatcha-ma-call-it stone thingy." I highly doubted that I had a choice in the matter though.

Dante smiled down on me. "A wise decision. From now on, you'll be known as Greed."

"…Greed?" I mulled over the name. It seemed to fit, and to be honest, I liked the sound of it.

I tried to get up and walk around, but I fell back in my place. I felt so weak. I wasn't exhausted in a sense, but I just couldn't move. My muscles wouldn't respond.

I heard Dante tittering beside. "Quite the ambitious man. Here." She said holding out her hand. In her hand were many red stones. I looked at them, and then back at her.

"…What are these for?"

She put her hand right in front of my face. "For eating. If you eat them, you'll get your strength back, along with other powers."

I didn't quite understand the last part, but I wanted to move again. I took the stones from her hand and popped one in my mouth and tested it, swirled it around with my tongue. It tasted surprisingly sweet and seemed to melt in my mouth. I could feel a little bit of my strength returning with just that one stone. I snatched the rest from her hand and ate them, desperately, greedily. The sooner I could move, the sooner I could find this stone. The sooner I find the stone, the sooner I could become human and find out about my past.

* * *

Envy slammed his fists on the table in front of him. "Why can't we use the philosopher's stone we have! What's wrong with it!" he screamed. 

Dante, Lust, Envy, and Gluttony had gathered in a different room to speak letting Greed recuperate on his own.

Dante Just ignored Envy's childish behaviour. "I had to use this stone to transfer my self to a new body. Creating our new comrade left that old body damaged."

"If we had the stone already, why did we need a new comrade in the first place!" Envy yelled. He was on his feet and shaking from head to toe.

Dante drunk from her tea cup delicately, waiting patiently for Envy to calm down. "This stone, although it has power, is not strong enough to revert you all back to humans. The stone is made up of the emotions of humans; mostly the malice they feel for being used. These people however did not harbour such feelings. The only ones that proved any use were the escaped convicts.

Think for a moment. The sick and elderly knew their demise was near; they didn't care what happened to them. All their lives, they had lived as kind villagers, practically being saints all their lives. Would people like that, even considering what happened to them, harbour such grudges? Why do you think I would create Greed if we did not need him?"

Envy scowled. "That makes sense, I suppose." He pouted and crossed his arms.

Dante flashed that smile of hers. "Now, please go and help out Greed you three, and introduce Gluttony to him."

They nodded and then left Dante alone. She smiled quietly to her self. "Mindless pawns will believe anything their queen tells them."

* * *

Just for reference, the Lust in the story is different from the anime and manga Lust. This is the one they talk about when they say the made Lust new, this is the old one … Just so everyone knows 


	6. Part 6: Discovery

Part 6: Discovery

"Dante! What have you done!"

I turned around and saw a man with long blonde hair that was loose across his face and blue eyes that, if they weren't half way down his face, would have been covered up by glasses. He was starring right at me, pinning me down with his gaze. I couldn't tell whether he was angry or sad. I tried to look away from him but there was something about him that seemed hauntingly familiar.

"Ah, Hoenhiem. What a pleasure it is to see you." I turned around to see Dante walking elegantly down the stairs, the biggest smile on her face. She walked up beside me and put a hand on my shoulder. "This is Greed, Greed, this man is Hoenhiem."

I tried to say 'hi' but the words wouldn't come out of my mouth. I was new to this world, but even I could tell that this wasn't any normal introduction. In the end, I just waved at him.

"…Why?" All the anger from Hoenhiem's features disappeared and all that was left was pure sadness. "Why did you do this?"

"Why? You left me no choice when you abandoned me. You probably wanted me to perish in that rotting body you gave me. Blame your own stupidity for you disciple's death.

Hoenhiem started to shake. "But why did you turn him into a Homunculus!"

"Huh…what are you talking about?" I looked from Dante to Hoenhiem. "Who are you talking about? Are you talking about me?"

Dante snarled in frustration. "Don't listen to him Greed! He's only trying to make excuses for himself." She glared daggers into Hoenhiem as she said this. If looks could kill, everyone in that room would have dropped dead. "You fool!" she screeched, her voice cracking. I took a step back from her. This whole time Dante had seemed so calm and patient. To see her face twisted with such anger seemed out of place.

But Hoenhiem stayed firm under her gaze. This made Dante seethe even more.

"Dante, stop this. It will be the end of you if you keep on foolishly seeking after the Philosopher's Stone." Hoenhiem spoke with a soft and solemn voice.

"Hah! Was that a threat? You should know better then that, Hoenhiem!" Dante clapped her hands together and then pressed them against the ground. In a flash of blue light, a metal bow and arrow materialized out of the ground; and Dante took aim at Hoenhiem.

She let the arrow fly, and surprisingly, Hoenhiem was the calmest I had seen him so far. He slowly raised his hand as the arrow came at him and in another flash of blue light, the arrow dissolved.

Hoenhiem started walking towards Dante, an eerie calmness about him. "So then this was planned from the very beginning. You used Daniel because you knew that he was important to me. Not only did you use him…you used Elizabeth as well."

Dante smirked. "Correct, as usual. Though I must admit, it took quite some persuading to stop Envy from attacking you back there."

"…He was the wolf that killed Elizabeth then, I see. It all starts to come together now." Hoenhiem kept on walking forward; with each step, his presence growing stonger.

"So you realized all of this and decided to come here. Why? To exact revenge? That's not like you Hoenhiem." Hoenhiem halted in his steps. "…Or perhaps you wanted to try and save him? Or try to turn Greed into Daniel? With your genius mind I wouldn't be surprised if you succeeded? And then what?"

"…What do you mean?"

Dante's smile widened even more. "Even if you did bring Daniel back, it wouldn't be the Daniel you knew. I new him for a little over half a year of his life after Elizabeth died. He was an empty shell of a man who wanted nothing but to bring his beloved sister back from the grave. **He** created the stone, not I." Hoenhiem's eyes widened. "Ah, did I say something that upset you? I though you had all of this figured out. It seems you taught you're disciple a little too well." Dante started laughing wickedly at Hoenhiem's shock.

Hoenhiem sunk to the ground, defeated. "I had forgotten what a monster you are."

"…If I'm a monster…what does that make you? Hoenhiem of the Light?" Dante said quietly before leaving the room leaving Hoenhiem and me alone. I thought for along while and then I decided that going to talk to him would be best.

"Hey," I said as casually as I could in our current situation. He just looked up at me, a sad look crossing his features again, and then he bowed his head. "Uh, I don't know how to say this, but…cheer up?"

He looked up at me again with an odd look on his face. I just shrugged. Amazingly, he started laughing. He stood up slowly and then put a hand on my shoulder. It was kind of reassuring.

"Here," he said, reaching into his coat pocket. He pulled out a pair of sunglasses and handed them to me.

"…Cool." I said taking them from him. He started laughing again.

"They belonged to a good friend of mine. I'd like you to have them."

I put them on and again; I felt a feeling of nostalgia. "Thanks but, why are you giving them to me?"

He didn't reply, instead, he put his hand on my shoulder again, gripping it more tightly.

"…Did they belong to this Daniel guy you and Dante were talking about? I didn't quite understand you're conversation but, he's linked to me somehow right? Tell me then!"

And again, I received no answer. He just looked at me, and then left.

I was still a little confused at what had happened. But I just shrugged it off and walked up the stairs to see Dante to see if she could answer my questions. I knocked on her door and she grudgingly let me in.

"Hey I –" But my sentence was cut short by Dante's screams. She was looking at me as if I were a ghost.

"What? Is my fly undone?"

She squinted her eyes, as if she couldn't see me properly. "G-greed? Is that you?"

As if things weren't weird enough around here. "'Course it is. Who'd did you think I was?"

She let out a sigh, "Where did you get those sunglasses?"

"Oh these? That guy Hoenhiem gave them to me. Nice guy. A little strange, but nice."

"For the love of- I thought you were Dan- oh never mind. Curse the Hoenhiem." She literally started growling

"…Riiiight. I'll leave you alone then, give you time to plot revenge and stuff." I heard her let out another exasperated sigh as I exited.

'This place is getting weirder and weirder! Ah well, at least that makes things more interesting for me…Wonder who this Daniel guy was…' I adjusted my sunglasses and headed outside.


	7. UPDATE!

**UPDATE!**

Just so you all know, no, I haven't died, it's worse…I have culminating events due! I shudder at the thought.That's why I haven't been putting up any new chapters because I'm too busy with evil EVIL schoolwork. So I probably won't be putting up the seventh chapter until the exams are over which won't be until around the twentieth for me. I have been working bit by bit on the next chapter though so once I'm finished with them, expect a new chapter soon . I'm super SUPER sorry though for the delay and not letting you guys know before. Please be patient.

For you patientness (that's not a word, hah) I'll put a preview of the next chapter:

* * *

I looked curiously from Envy to Lust. They were instructed by Dante to show me something, but as of yet, they hadn't done anything. They just stood in front of me while I sat in a red velvet chair in the middle of a ballroom in the giant mansion in the underground city. Man that was a long sentence!

Envy stepped forward. "Well, you see, as homunculus, we have, uh."

"…Powers maybe?"

"Yeah! That's it! Thanks Lust."

"…Public speaking is definitely not your strong point."

Envy scowled. I stared between the two, still extremely confused. Lust walked towards meswinging her hips, which I think she couldn't help, andtook a stab at explaining.

"You see, as Dante has told you, we're not human, and we do have different powers. Envy can transform into any form he wishes, and I can…"

"Stab people with your nails."

"Shut up Envy! It's very useful!"

* * *

And that's the preview. As Senda-san requested, I am doing a chapter on "the ultimate shield". Yeah!

And as to the painful similarities to the old Lust and the new Lust, I'm trying to make them similar because in the manga, when "you-know-who" gets killed and "you-know-who-two" gets turned into "who-know-who" they are kinda similar except in the fact that at times "you-know-who-two" can sometimes take control of "you-know-who"... I tried my best at explaining without giving the story away for people who haven't read it.


	8. Part 7: Change

TT-TT I'm sorry for the delay, stuff has been happening on my end that needed attention. And when I went to go and post this yesterday, the thing said that there was an over flow of people! o.O So here it is finally! Enjoy!

Part 7: Change

I looked curiously from Envy to Lust. They were instructed by Dante to show me something. But as of yet, they hadn't done anything. They just stood in front of me while I sat in a red velvet chair in the middle of a ballroom in the giant mansion in the underground city. What a long sentence.

Envy stepped forward. "Well, you see, as homunculus, we have, uh."

"…Powers maybe?"

"Yeah! That's it! Thanks Lust."

"…Public speaking is definitely not your strong point."

Envy scowled. I stared between the two, still extremely confused. Lust walked towards me and took a stab at explaining.

"You see, as Dante has told you, we're not human, and we do have different powers. Envy can transform into any form he wishes, and I can…"

"Stab people with your nails."

"Shut up Envy! It's very useful!"

"Nails! What kind of strength is that! I want something cool like Envy has!"

Envy smirked. "You see? Everyone thinks that transforming is way cooler then your little nail trick-Ah!" Envy just narrowly avoided Lust's deadly attack, but his outfit was torn in the process. "Hey!"

"…Sweet."

Lust just sighed as her nails went back into place. "As I was saying before Envy started being a brat..."

"Hmph!"

"…Dante wants us to find out what your power is."

Silence took the room again and I looked between them again. "…As nice as that is…how exactly do I activate this power thing?"

"Ah, well." Lust struggled to find the answer and put her hand to her chin.

"Well," Envy started saying. "It's kinda like this feeling. Something from inside."

"…Huh?"

"Ok, ok, I'll try again. Um, you just, let this energy take control of you, or something."

I stared at him and blinked a few times. I had a feeling I'd be doing a lot of that today. "No offence, but can't Dante explain this to me?"

"Stupid! She's not a homunculus is she?" Envy yelled at me in a childish voice.

"Stupid! You're a homunculus and you can't even explain it! She's probably better at it then you!" I yelled back in an equally childish voice.

Lust just stood there as we threw one insult after another at each other. We didn't even notice Gluttony walk in. He took a place next to Lust and gazed happily at us not really knowing what was going on.

After about five minutes, I looked around at Gluttony and he tilted his head to the side curiously with his finger in his mouth.

"Oh yeah! Gluttony! What kind of power does he have?"

Envy snickered a little and Lust looked a little uncomfortable. "He, uh, eats things." Lust said.

I stared (yet again) at my comrade. "…What?"

Envy walked forwards chuckling under his breath. "He can eat anything. Cheese, buildings, chairs, shoes, chalk, windows, cats. But his favourite dish is people." Envy finished with an evil smile.

I looked at Envy and then slowly turned my head towards Gluttony. He let out a loud burp that echoed in the wide hall.

"Ok, so, Gluttony eats…stuff. Eating and gluttony are related. Your power is transforming and your name is Envy. It's like your taking peoples forms because you're envious of their looks or something. And Lust's…Lust's power is like, uh."

"She is lustful and she kills her enemies the most girly way anyone can?"

"That'll work." I said over Lust's grumbles. "So in theory, my power should have something to do with being Greedy! That makes sense right?"

Envy blinked. "Yeah, that does make sense sorta. I never looked at it like that before."

"Maybe I have super speed so I can run really fast past people and grab their money and other stuff that I would want!" I said excitedly. I think I'd like this power thing.

"Well then, try it out!" Envy said smirking at me slightly.

I got out of my chair and got into a running pose. "Ready, set, GO!" I said running around at no where near the speed I thought I would be going at.

"…You don't look very fast to me…"

"Remember the feeling? Search for the feeling!" Envy yelled at me across the room.

"I don't-gasp-know what-gasp-you mean by that!" I said falling on the ground in front of their feet gasping for air.

"…So I think it's safe to rule out super speed." Lust said flatly looking down at me.

Envy started pacing. "Okay, something to do with greed….greed…uh, maybe your power is that you can turn into a magnet and attract metal stuff to you or maybe you-."

Lust sighed dramatically. "Oh for Heaven and Hells sake let's end this!" She leapt towards me as smooth as water and extended her nails at me. I managed to dodge it but got a scratch on my arm. Before I had the chance to whine about it though, the wound healed itself in a crackle of energy. "If we can't figure out your power, we'll just force it out of you! Gluttony!"

Before I could react the short fat creature hurled himself at me and hit me with the force of an avalanche sending me flying into the wall. Blood dripped down my face, but the gash healed itself as quickly as the cut on my arm did. I struggled to my feet but before I knew it Envy was right in front of me and delivered a punch to my stomach. I bent down on my knees and cradled my stomach in my hands.

My head started pounding too. It hurt so badly. Foggy images started flashing past my eyes, but none of them coherent. Envy delivered a harsh blow to the back of my head and I felt a wave of nostalgia like I had when Hoenhiem gave me those sunglasses.

I laid sprawled on the ground and I felt another wave of blood pass over my face getting into my eyes. 'I know I should concentrate on Envy, but, I want to know about my past.' I got up on my hands and knees and I felt a jolt run its way through my body, as if my very blood had frozen…no, not frozen, just…hardened. I looked up and saw Envy's fist coming down. Something clicked in me and I felt my arm start tingling.

I raised my arm to block Envy's attack and closed my eyes waiting for the blow.

It never came.

I looked up and saw that my arm had turned blue. The only thing that in anyway resembled my arm was that the red oroborus symbol shone through the blue substance.

"Finally! That must be what your power is." I looked around and saw Dante striding into the hall. "A shield. Wonderful work you three."

Envy turned around to face Dante. "But that can't be! What does that have to do with being greedy?"

"…What?"

"Oh, never mind. Guess he was wrong…" Envy said scratching the back of his head.

Dante ignored Envy and walked to me. "It would appear that your skin can harden to create a shield to protect you from all and any physical attacks." She grabbed my arm and slowly helped me to my feet. "It must be the carbon in your body hardening itself…Interesting…"

"So it's some sort of reaction?" Dante nodded her head. "Hah! Stupid Envy! I told you she'd know!" I said pointing a finger at him.

"Stupid! We did all the work!"

"Stupid! All you did was attack me you monster!"

"Don't call me a monster!" Envy said stomping his feet on the ground like a child.

Dante just shook her head at Envy's behaviour and turned to face me. "Now that all that's settled, you can all go do as you please…Though I shall be calling upon you all for a task soon. I-."

"Alright! Free-time! I'm gonna go into town, see what I can find…or who." I reached into my pocket and pulled out my sunglasses, which amazingly had not to be destroyed in the fight, and settled them on the bridge of my nose. I heard Dante take in a sharp intake of breath when I put the shades on, but by the time I turned to face her, she had her calm demeanour masking whatever emotion she had felt.

I shrugged and pushed the hall's doors open, with Envy still fuming behind me.


End file.
